


What's a dream?

by hanekoma



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what's it like to dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I had been given the prompt "dreams."

There was a gentle hum in the background of the AC going accompanied by soft scratches of pencil on paper. The attention span Tommy had was slowly dwindling and it meant either doze off or go for a run. “…Hey.”

Slowly, Billy looked up, once the problem was finished. “Hey, yourself. What’s up?” He could hear Billy set the pencil down and despite him being the center of his twin’s attention, he didn’t bother prying his eyes off the ceiling.

“What’s it like to dream?”

At his words, he could hear a shifting and all too soon saw Billy’s face in his line of vision. There was a perplexed look on his face. “You mean, you don’t dream at night?” True, not all dreams were good, but some of them were amazing.

He shrugged lightly, rolling on his side, facing away from Billy now. “Never mind.”

The bed sunk down a bit as Billy sat down beside him. One hand rested on his shoulder. “Dreaming, well. Dreaming is where anything could happen. Any superpower you might want—”

“I’ve got what I want.”

“…Yes, but if, hypothetically, you didn’t, it can sometimes happen in a dream. But there are some of the most terrible nightmares that can occur, too. Ones that’ll make your heart cry out. Seeing loved ones die. Dying yourself.”

There was a shift behind him as Billy curled up against his back. “Ever since we all met and the danger became a reality to me, I’ve seen you all die many times.”

He couldn’t mock Billy for this. No, instead, he just let his brother grip tighter to the back of his shirt. Letting him make sure this wasn’t one of those dreams.


End file.
